


Not that easy (but that's okay)

by emolitt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emolitt/pseuds/emolitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an angel in the kitchen, save us all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that easy (but that's okay)

There had to be flour. He knew that much. That was the secret. You had flour, and then you added anything within reach, and cooked it. Add … Eggs. He specifically remembered that from a cooking program Dean had pretended not to watch. Add eggs. Gently mix the ingredients. He could do this. Easy as pie, right? 

Turns out, no, pie is actually very hard. Or his was. He wasn’t even sure it was a pie anymore.

When Cas had opened the oven door he had most certainly not expected to be surprise-attacked by a hostile wall of territorial smoke ready to claim the area as its own. To get to his creation, Cas had had to make a dive for it and fan a path through the smoke with an oven mitten – using his wings was tempting, but there was no guarantee there would be any kitchen left. In a pocket of cleared air he had looked at the thing he had made and felt his last spark of optimism plummet to the floor like a bowling ball from limp fingers. In the familiar, though temporarily smoke invaded, universe known as their kitchen, the sorry sight in his hands was as impossible to not look at as a black hole. Every surgically precise measure and movement, and all the painstaking effort put into avoiding unnecessary mess just made the crater-shaped coal stand out even more. 

The door opened and the smoke, which had started to settle, lunged at the intruder. A surprised shout turned to coughs. “Damnit, Cas, what the hell’s going on?!”

The voice drew closer, and suddenly Dean appeared right in front of him. ”I won’t have you exorcising anything in here. That is not a taste we want in our food.”

He wasn’t really shouting and the tone wasn’t really accusive, but the words stung a little all the same. Cas stared at something that was definitely not Dean. But when he sensed impatience, Cas presented the charred lump. “I was making you a pie. Something went wrong.“

Dean looked for a moment like he was inwardly face-palming himself. Then he flipped the pie in Cas’ face. It crumbled instantly and fell like a badly assembled snowball. In the following silence, Cas tried composing himself by putting on a dignified but annoyed expression to defend his honour. It backfired – Dean burst out laughing. But when Cas’ eyebrows autonomously rearranged themselves to display his indignation, the laughter softened into an apologetic smile. Dean clapped Cas, not too gently, on the cheek, then pulled him closer for a kiss. Licking away the soot that had clung to his lips, he said, “I admire your effort, you dork. But how about letting me do the cooking, okay?”

Reddening slightly, Cas nodded his agreement, then hesitated. “Can I watch you?”

With a smile like melting butter, Dean answered. “Of course. And if you’re nice, maybe I’ll let you slice some apples.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the "There had to be flour. He knew that much. That was the secret" lines out of nowhere and wanted to explore. Is it horribly cheesy...?


End file.
